


Coming Out to Ares

by AdamHorman



Series: Gay Percy Jackson [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, Friendship, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Percy Jackson, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamHorman/pseuds/AdamHorman
Summary: During The Lightning Thief, after retrieving Ares' shield, Percy gets a little too angry at him which results in Percy coming out to War God.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Ares & Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson & Grover Underwood
Series: Gay Percy Jackson [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733434
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	1. Coming Out To Ares

I didn't want to come out like this. Not exactly. I mean who would want to come out to War God, Ares. I didn't even come out to my mom yet. But in my defence, I was angry. And I knew deep down that this anger was Ares' doing but I was still angry at him for leading us to a trap.

It was after Ares revealed that my mom wasn't dead and I said something about Ares being a smug. I wasn't thinking what I was saying but for a moment, I thought Ares was going to throw a nuclear bomb on me.

"Uhhh..... Percy, we don't talk to the god of war like that." Annabeth mumbled quitly behind me. She clearly didn't want Ares to hear it but he heard anyway. It didn't matter to me either way.

"You better listen to your girlfriend Percy Jackson." Ares said, smugly of course.

Okay this was going too far so I took a step forward. 

"First of all, She is not my girlfriend." I said, ignoring the small redness on Annabeth's cheeks and Ares's smirk as if he just confirmed Annabeth was destined to be my girlfriend. "She lacks the anatomy and the genitalia that interests me and second of all....." I tried to look into Ares's eyes but it was kinda hard to do so when the guy was hearing sunglasses and was the war god Ares himself. "My earlier statement still stands. You are a smug."

I felt like Annabeth, using rich words which was unlike me but it was worth to see Ares' eyes widen. Then surprise change to anger as fire glowed in the god's eyes.

This was the moment I was sure Ares was going to kill me. Why wouldn't he? I was just a mortal who insulted him but surprisingly, he didn't do that.

"We'll meet again, Percy Jackson. Next time you're in a fight, watch your back."

He revved his Harley, then roared off down Delancy Street.

There was a silence as I turned around to see Grover and Annabeth looking at me with wide eyes. I was honestly completely clueless for a full minute as to why they were so surprised instead of lecturing me about insulting gods before the jeton fell and it damned on me that I announced undirectly that I was gay

"Um, Percy?" Grover started. "Did you just come out to God of War?"

Let me think? Yes, I did come out to God of War.

Grover looked less surprised than Annabeth, though I guess he suspected it before. He was keeping a close eye on me before the camp half-blood and we shared a room in Yancy Acedemt after all.

Then Annabeth put a hand on her face with a sigh and mumbled something like 'I can' t believe I am on a quest with these idiots.' She looked more angry to the fact that I insulted a god and surprised Ares didn't level the restaurant with me.

A grin formed in my face.

"Uhhhh, come on. You know you love me" I said in a fake lovely face.

Annabeth released her hand from her face, looked at me in the eye and said;

"You would like that wouldn't you?"

There was a silence for a few seconds before three of us were laughing like crazy. 

"Hey guys?" Grover said, trying to control himself. "We can discuss Percy coming out to the War God later. If we're taking the zoo express we need to hurry." 


	2. Annabeth and Percy Talk About Parents

The Zoo Express was worse than I imagined. Beside the three animal (one of which is a lion looking hungrily at me) and the odor, it was incredibly hot and given the small space, it really didn't help to my Claustrophobia.

But also something good came from getting stuck in here. I actually didn't expect Grover and Annabeth would tell me their stories, Thalia Daughter of Zeus and Annabeth's father, but I was happy that they trusted me with this. I didn't have much friends before so having those two felt really good.

We, Annabeth and I, were sitting in silence after Annabeth had told me about his father.

"What about your mother?" She asked suddenly, causing my head to turn to her.

"Hmmm?"

Annabeth turned her head too, from where she was lying so she was looking at me.

"I told you about my father. You don't have to of course but now we know she is alive, I thought you might wanna talk about her."

I thought for a second. Yeah, I really wanted to talk about what Ares had said.

"I honestly don't know what to feel a out that. Of course I am going to get her back but there might be a chance Ares might be lying. You saw how big of a jerk he was. Then there is the fact that we have to stand against a god to get her back...." I sighed and turned back to ceiling. Though I catched a glimpse of surprise on her face for a second like she didn't expect me to think that much. I do, unfortunately, when it comes to my mom's life.

I heard Annabeth getting up and moving. She sat next to me seconds later.

"What kind of person is she?" she asked. 

I knew Annabeth was asking that to keep my head from the thought of my mom being an hostage because of me, for which I was grateful.

"She is the most amazing mom in this world." I said, knowing full well that sounded like exaggeration and false declaration but there wasn't any better way to describe mom. She was awesome like that.

For a second, I thought Annabeth was going to ask 'even better than my mom? ' but she just 'hmmm' ed, not sounding interested much which wouldn't do. My mom was interesting than anything. 

"I mean.." I tried to elaborate. "I wasn't the most great kid. I always got into trouble. Besides the usualy groundings, she never got angry at me. She is so understanding, like she knows I don't wanna get into trouble but can't help it and she totally accepts that I am a trouble-magnet. But she still loves me anyway. "

"She sounds like great." Annabeth said, a small hint of longing in her voice. From my position, I could see she drew her knees to her chest. A wave of guilt washed over me. I probably reminded her of her father and how she wanted him to love her. From Annabeth, I knew most demigods weren't as lucky as me when it came to mortal parents. I shouldn't probably have talked like that. 

"Yeah, she is." 

"I wish I could meet her." 

I turned to my side so I was looking at her. 

"You will. I told you I am going to save her. You can meet then. You and Grover can come to my house and we can........ I dunno, play video games and stuff. You know, normal things normal kids do during sleepovers." 

Annabeth let out a small chuckle. "I will hold you to that promise, Jackson." 

I wanted to point out I didn't promise but stopped when I realized I wanted it to be a promise. I had never friends for a sleepover before. Hell, I didn't have any friends. Even If I did, they wouldn't come to my house anyway. I wouldn't let them. Smelly Gabe and all that. So the idea of my friends coming to my house and meeting mom excited me. _That is my goal,_ I thought. 

"Did you ever tell her?" Annabeth asked. 

Even though she didn't tell what, I knew what she was talking about. 

I shook my head. "No. No I didn't." 

"How do you think she will react?" my friend asked. 

I paused to think about that. I never thought mom would be disgusted if I came out as gay. But still, the idea of telling her..

"I am 99%sure she will just say 'okay' and try to educate me about gay sex and protection." I said, reddening a little at the word 'gay sex'. I am still a child, okay. 

"What about the 1% chance?" Annabeth asked. I could see there was a little red on her cheeks too. She probably didn't thought she would discuss 'gay sex' with her friend. Weeellll, we weren't dicussing it but you got what I mean. 

"My dear uncle crashing a plane on our apartment." I said and thought _Hopefully killing Gabe in the process._

Annabeth laughed at that and had to cover her mouth when Grover groaned in his sleep. 

She turned back to me. 

"So God War Ares knows you are gay but your mom doesn't?" She asked. 

When you think like that, it feels like I should tell mom but...... 

I shook my head. "It is not that simple." 

Then Annabeth did something that surprised me. She was probably surprised too. 

She held my hand and looked at me in the eye. 

"It is your choice who, when and where you tell." She said and let go of my hand. She got up from where she was sitting next to my lying form. 

"Go to sleep Percy." She said and went to her place. 

I turned back to roof and though about what Annabeth had said and how I would come out to my mom. It is not that I am nervous. I frowned. Okay, I may be nervous a little but I think it is a matter of being ready or not. And unfortunately, I wasn't ready. 


End file.
